Behind Blue Eyes
by Ninjawolf1313
Summary: The Spirit is gone. Everyone has moved on with their lives. Tea realized that she was in-love with Yugi...and after one naughty night when Yugi witnesses something he should have never seen, he discovers that he's...well...gay. And who made him face the truth? None other than Seto Kaiba, and he seems bound and determined to haunt Yugi; even in his dreams. Lemons. Adults only please
1. Chapter 1

**I'm really on a Yugioh kick right now. I hope that you guys like this naughty introduction to my new story! Review if you would like for me to continue. **

* * *

He watched in amusement as his friends attacked the food that was laid eloquently out on the table with a ferociousness that made Yugi worry for anyone who tries to get in their way. Joey and Tristan always ate a lot, but he knew that they were over stuffing themselves out of spite.

"I don't get it. Kaiba isn't even present. I don't think he cares how much they eat if he is even aware that we're here."

Yugi smiled and turned his attention to the beautiful brunette sitting next to him. Her big blue eyes were still trained on their two friends, her face a look of awe and disgust as Joey shoved five fingered sandwiches into his mouth at once.

"Mokuba doesn't seem to mind."

Tea snorted. "He's sixteen now Yugi, if anything he finds if funny."

They were all surprised when Mokuba Kaiba showed up at the Kame Game Shop and offered them to come to his sweet sixteen party. Though he had the money and then some on top, he decided to have a small get together at his home. After the Pharaoh went home to the afterlife Yugi didn't see much of the Kaiba's. He saw Mokuba here and there, but Seto Kaiba seemed to fall off the planet entirely.

Yugi had mixed feelings about that.

He really wanted to know who Seto Kaiba was behind the mask he wore. Yugi was curious. He had seen Kaiba as his worst, had witnessed those cold blue eyes soften anytime they were on Mokuba, and he had worked with Kaiba on countless occasions and had even acted as friends do with one another.

But with every step forward Kaiba ended up taking ten more steps back, and now he never saw the twenty-one-year-old CEO; not even in his own home which disappointed Yugi.

He didn't quite understand why himself, but he assumed that it was because Kaiba came from that time of his life when he had Yami, and anything that made him closer to the spirit he held onto tightly.

"Are you okay Yugi?"

He jumped slightly as he turned his violet eyes towards Tea who was watching him in concern. His cheeks reddened slightly when she grabbed his hand, but for reasons he didn't understand he flinched away and hopped up from his seat like her touch burned.

Her eyes widened in shock and confusion, not to mention pain from his abrupt actions.

You don't flinch away from your girlfriend.

Yugi tried to smile but he couldn't seem to get it right which made Tea's look become even more hurt, so he turned on his heel after mumbling something about going to the rest room, and walked out of the room. He realized that it wasn't like him to be so rude and abrupt. He didn't understand why; why her touch felt unwanted when she had touched him so many times before.

So he wandered around the large mansion type house, not even paying attention to where he was going until he heard strange noises. He froze, his eyes widening as he quickly recognized the deep groans coming from the room to his left. He vaguely remembered walking up the stairs, the very stairs that Mokuba requested that they not venture up on request of his brother.

_Could that be..._

Yugi's breath caught has he heard a long, deep, and passionate moan come through the door again. He could heard his heart pounding and feel his body heat up without his control. His pants became tighter, so tight that he shifted in discomfort.

And as a longer moan drifted through the door once more he found himself facing the light wood, his hand on the silver handle. He didn't understand his bodies reaction to the noises. Tea never...turned him on like this. He needed...no, he had to see who was on the other side. The things he was hearing was the most beautiful sound.

The impulse was too strong for him to deny as the groans turned into full on grunts and moans.

His hand twisted the knob as he peeked into the dimly lit room...and he froze at the sight bestowed upon him. The angle he was in showed him the silhouette sitting in a big black leather chair behind a wooded desk that had nothing more than a stack of papers and a silver laptop.

He had a perfect view of what the silhouette was doing, and he watched in an almost sick fascination as they pumped their hand in long strokes.

Kaiba, Seto Kaiba was...

Yugi's eyes widened even more as a passionately raw moan escaped the CEO's parted lips, his blues eyes closed, head leaned back as his fastened his strokes almost unsteadily, showing that he was close to release. And Yugi felt himself tightened even more painfully, a small gasp escaping his lips.

It was erotic; confusing; and to see Kaiba with no guard up made Yugi's chest swarm with an emotion he couldn't comprehend with his fogged up mind. He was no longer as innocent as he used to be, he was intimate with Tea and had been for a few years.

But the things that he was feeling simply watching what was going on...it was something he would think about later and have to confront at another time. For now...all he saw was a beautiful creature captured by passion and pleasure.

He blinked in surprise as deep blue eyes drifted open and landed right on him. He quickly noticed that at some point in time he had opened the door more than he meant to and Kaiba could see him clearly. He felt fear and embarrassment flood through him -surly Kaiba was going to be disgusted and angry!

His heart began to pound as he became aware of the situation taking place, but...

Yugi nearly groaned when instead the CEO's eyes flooded with a look of pure heated pleasure, another deep moan escaping from his parted lips as he finally released, his eyes boring into Yugi's the whole time. Yugi could see a faint, smug smirk as blue eyes trailed down to his pants where his...approval of what he had just seen was obvious.

"Yugi." His name was spoken; a soft moan that had Yugi nearly falling to his knees as he released into his pants, a little moan leaving his lips though he bit his lip to keep it in. He just didn't understand what was happening. Embarrassment hit him full on, and just as it seemed like Kaiba was going to stand, his chestnut hair and pale skin glistening attractively in the dim light, Yugi did the only thing he could do.

He ran.

And he would never see the desire in the cobalt blues eyes that watched him go.


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks you to those of you who sent me messages and decided to follow this story!**

* * *

**Chapter Two:**

Even the strongest of souls will eventually give in when enough poison gets pumped into their veins. They become weaker to the point that they fall to their knees, looking to the sky for some sort of answers as to why -why it hurts so much that they can't breathe or barely function. But no savior will come take it away, allowing you to live once more the way you always had.

If you do climb out of the dark hole your emotions put you in, you will be forever changed; dead and lost to the world as you once more try to migrate into everyday life-like your very soul wasn't ripped out of you and stomped on.

That was how Seto Kaiba thought of love. He always detested such foolishness.

Blue eyes narrowed on the dull computer screen before they closed all together. Unlike other times he did not flinch or get filled with anger and annoyance as large, light-filled violet eyes placed themselves behind his eyelids like they lived there -like they had a right to be there.

He supposed they did.

A dry, bitter chuckle escaped the young CEO's lips as he leaned backwards into his chair, his eyes sliding open as he examined the roof that he quickly found needed a new paint job.

Seto Kaiba came to terms with it a long time ago. He knew why those eyes followed him around, why his dreams ended up putting a strange ache in his chest. He had his opinions of love, but he would never be so weak as to not be able to admit to himself the things he would never admit to the world.

And as the days turned to months and months turned to years, he pulled himself away from the situation all together. He didn't want what his heart wanted, and while he recognized his feelings for what they were, that didn't mean he had to pursue his desires or even agree with it.

But they say distance makes the heart grow fonder, and Kaiba soon found himself having more vivid dreams that left his chest feeling even more empty when he awakened to find himself alone, just as he always had been throughout his life.

And then there he was, standing in his doorway with eyes clouded with lust, and that expression being directed towards Kaiba made him reach his peak so strong that he nearly passed out. It was those eyes that made him relieve himself in the first place.

When his brother informed him that the object of his desires was going to be in their house (along with his little friends that Kaiba put on the same level of cockroaches), he couldn't deny to himself the pleasure he gained from knowing he would be so close. But knowing that he would have to stay away, hidden from those large violet eyes that were always so kind and patient regardless of what Kaiba had done to him, made his heart clench in his chest like a hand was squeezing it in half.

Regardless of the pain it caused he stood in the shadows and watched the group interact. It was the only thing he could do. He rationalized his decision, convinced that keeping his distance was indeed the best for everyone. He watched in a stiff silence as violet eyes occasionally looked around, curious and a little disappointed.

He knew that he was the one those eyes were searching for.

Yugi Muto was always an open book. The only thing that had changed about him was his height which was about five-foot-seven, and the deepening of his voice though it was still sweet and gentle; a little more on the feminine side.

It tore Kaiba's world up admitting to himself what he was feeling and desiring towards another male. He never paid much attention to people and held no attraction towards women or men -his world only consisted of Mokuba and Kaiba Corp. So at first he was confused and even a little horrified. He was over that now; Seto Kaiba never cared what anyone thought. Most of them were just a waste of space tainting the Earth.

But rather he wanted to pursue it or not Yugi Muto was not an option, that was just the cruel reality of the world.

With cold eyes he turned on his heel and headed up to his study so he wouldn't have to subject himself to unnecessary torture anymore. Not to mention all the idiots in one room was enough to give Kaiba a migraine for the rest of the night.

So knowing that he would get no more work done that night he sat back down in his chair, leaning back as he tried (and failed) to relax. Before he knew what was happening his mind was out of his control, showing him pictures of his darkest sexual desires.

The images kept replaying in his head like a broken record, and when he felt himself get so hard that it caused him pain, he quickly undid his pants and lost himself to the pleasure that he knew will always be short-lived and only in his immigration.

When he felt eyes on him, he did not expect to open his own and see_ him_ standing there in the dim lighting of the room and breathing almost as hard as Kaiba was. Violet-eyes were completely transfixed on what his hand was doing, before slowly sliding up his body to meet his own passion filled blue-eyes.

He lost himself the moment he saw the condition Yugi Muto was in, the evidence clear and surprising. Kaiba knew right then and there that it was not one-sided, and Yugi was in process of realizing that his whole relationship with that Tea girl was just a lie.

And that pleased Kaiba to no end.

Like a hunter he had found his prey, and now knowing what Kaiba knew he was not about to let Yugi shield his eyes to the truth when Kaiba himself had to come to terms with it -he refused to want someone so weak that they hid from their own feelings.

He stood up swiftly, grabbing his dark blue trench-coat as he exited his office, giving up on any hopes of completing any more work. The goodbyes his employees gave were met by silence as he strode out of Kaiba Corp and into his limousine, not saying a word to his driver as he pulled out his phone, a small smirk on his lips as he put his first move into play.

Kaiba always got what he wanted, and Yugi Muto was going to be no exception.

~~W~~W~~W~~

The silence was thick and heavy but Yugi kept his eyes down, watching as he twiddled his thumbs out of nervousness.

"Yugi, are you coming to see me dance later?"

He finally looked up, his eyes tired and worn as he stared at his girlfriend of three years. She was watching him with concern, no doubt wondering why he seemed to be pulling away from her the past week.

"Of course Tea. I wouldn't miss it."

She smiled, though her smile was not nearly as brilliant as it usually was. She had yet to ask him what was wrong, and he appreciated that because he had no clue how to describe to her his...situation.

"Okay, I'll see you tonight then," she said evenly as she leaned over the counter and gave Yugi a gentle, lingering peck on the cheek.

"I love you Yugi, don't forget that," she whispered softly before turning on her heel and exciting the game shop, not even giving Yugi enough time to respond.

Though he wasn't sure if he would have been able to answer, his reply for some reason becoming stuck in his throat like bread. He sighed and glanced at the clock, noticing that it was only thirty minutes to closing.

With a tired yawn he decided to go ahead and close up for the day. The moment he flipped the open sign to close, he allowed his shoulder to slump and his feet to drag as he went into what was now his very own home.

His Grandpa had went with his friend Arthur Hawkins and granddaughter Rebecca to Egypt, and had been gone for almost a year. He missed his Grandpa, but for the first time since he had left Yugi was glad that he was gone.

Not that he didn't he didn't still miss his comforting presence, but his Grandpa would have surely noticed that something was on Yugi's mind. He was not ready or prepared for answering any questions. What would he even say? That he saw Seto Kaiba...no, there was no way he ever tell a soul about _that_.

He felt his cheeks burning as he walked up the stairs to his room. He didn't even change out of his clothes as he took off his shoes and plopped down on his bed. He turned so he could see the single blood-red rose sitting in a clear vase by his bed.

The rose still had its thorns. It was as dangerous just as it was beautiful, and Yugi found that rather fitting.

He reached over and gently grabbed the piece of paper sitting on his bedside table, the paper already getting wrinkled and worn from being read multiple times a day. The rose showed up in front of the shop two days after he went to Mokuba's party.

He carefully opened it up, his eyes scanning over the one word that left his mind reeling along with a set of initials.

_**Soon,**_  
**  
**_**SK**_


	3. Chapter 3

**Thank you to all of you who put this story on your alerts and favs =D That is awesome and completely kick ass. Also, I would like to give a special shoutout to Neko Kyuketsuki HyuugaUchiha for being my first reviewer! I hope everyone likes this naughty chapter!**

* * *

**Chapter Three**

_Blue eyes like fire gazed into his own, so passionate and full of warmth unlike the indifferent gaze he had seen in the man's gaze so many times before. Often those eyes were glaciers waiting to freeze you from the inside out with nonchalant coldness, but they were now an out of control fire that threatened to swallow Yugi whole if he stared too long._

_"I've wanted you for so long. It's too late to turn back now. You will not escape me Yugi."_

_And though he knew it was wrong, he found that he didn't even want to as the man those eyes belong to ran a hard hand down his side, the touch more gentle than you would think such an assertive male to be capable of._

_Yugi vaguely noted that they were both nude, the man covering his body with his larger one; skin to skin, flesh to flesh. No barriers to hide behind._

_He moaned as the man thrust forward, rubbing their bodies together in such a delightful way that it had Yugi moving beneath him in attempts to create more contact; more friction._

_Dark chuckles, amused and knowing met his ears as that wicked hand trailed down lower and lower to the places that he desperately wanted, no needed, the man to touch. Without warning the man grabbed him, his long fingers wrapping around Yugi before stroking one good time._

_"Seto," Yugi moaned, aggravation in his whispered moan._

_He was met by another dark chuckle and a wicked smile though his eyes were closed and he didn't see it, before the man began a steady pace, Yugi completely as his mercy as he trashed his head side to side._

_"Seto!" he moaned loudly as he finally released, his body jerking aggressively up off the bed __as white light so strong and overbearing overtook his common sense. He just simply didn't care anymore as he met those fiery blue eyes, neither of them paying attention to the white substance the now covered them as Yugi sprung forward, tackling the man to the floor._

He shot up in his bed, his body sweaty and sticky in-between his legs much to his embarrassment.

He froze when he felt movement coming from beside him in his bed. He blinked as he examined Tea's sleeping form, vaguely remembering her coming home with him last night before shakily getting up from his bed and leaving his room in a numb state of mind.

He entered the bathroom, started the shower, and only once he was inside did he began to sob. Tea was right beside him and he was...he had never felt so disgusted with himself than he did in that moment. They were intimate last night; why was he having dreams about Kaiba?

He loved Tea; was attracted to her and yet...

The dream flashed through his head, the images causing his body to respond though he desperately willed it not to. He leaned against the white marble, the cold water doing nothing to take away his problem as he smothered himself in his feelings of guilt and disgust.

Not even the fact that Tea was sleeping next to him while he dreamed of another seemed to stop his bodies reaction. What was wrong with him?

"Yugi?"

Violet eyes blinked in surprise as the water warmed before a soft body slid in front of him. Tea wasted no time, attacking his mouth and guiding herself onto him like she belonged there, her legs wrapping around his waist as he held her up so she wouldn't fall.

She let out a little moan, her eyes closed and lost in the feeling as Yugi just stood there frozen and confused, the water from the shower hiding the fact that he was crying from the woman who had no idea that he was thinking of another brunette with blue eyes.

He didn't push her off, he didn't respond outside of a normal males reactions. He simply allowed her to use him, not knowing what else to do as he fell a little deeper into self-loathing.

It wasn't long after Tea was gone and Yugi had opened the shop that a man in a black suit and sunglasses came into the store with a box in his hands. Yugi watched him in confusion, his eyes lacking their usual warmth as the man approached where he sat at the register.

"Yugi Muto, I have a package for you. It has been requested that you open this right away." The man then turned on his heel, not answering Yugi when he asked who it was from as he exited the store and disappeared around the corner.

Yugi sighed in irritation, not at all liking how this day was turning out to be. After a moment of staring at the box like it was going to attack him, he took his pocket-knife and easily sliced it open. He blinked when he saw that it only retained a small white envelope, his name in neat cursive the only thing on the white canvas.

He picked it up gently and peeled it open, his curiosity getting the better of him as he momentarily forgot why he was feeling so low. But that was short-lived the moment he opened the piece of paper that was folded neatly, something falling down into his lap as his mouth dropped open in surprise.

_**Meet me for dinner tonight at eight. A limo will be waiting.**_

**SK**

Yugi reread the letter three full times, his heart jumping in his chest at he registered what it was that this letter said and better yet what it meant. He knew who it was from, and once more the fact that he felt pleased made another wave of guilt and disgust wash over him tenfold. He felt anger at the fact that Kaiba_ demanded_ he have dinner with him and excited all at the same time.

He was feeling too many things to make any sense of it.

He sat the letter down, reaching in his lap to pick up what had fallen out. He gasped in surprise as he examined the small piece of tough paper in his hand.

It was a duel monsters card, one that had yet to be released and wouldn't be until another whole year. It was another member of the Dark Magician family, but this monster was a little different from the others.

Magician of Lies could put on the face of any other magician, giving the opponent the impression that it was that monster they were facing. But the card is a trap, and when the opponent goes to attack its reflected and flung back at them, taking half of their life points and giving it to their Master instead.

There's no true form of the monster, which was why the card was pure black with only mischievous blood-red eyes peering from the darkness, the eyes holding a sarcastic gleam like it knew whoever was gazing at the card wished to know his or hers face.

Surely this would give Yugi an even higher chance of winning any duel he fought. So why would Kaiba of all people give him such a card?

He once again found himself closing up the store, not even caring that his grandfather would be upset if he knew. Yugi was just too distracted and his heart wasn't in it. If he had to he'll stay open during Saturday if the guilt became too much.

He couldn't stand his guilt complex.

He grabbed his leather jacket and exited the store, his boots clacking as he walked. He locked the door, took a deep breath, and then walked like a man with a mission down the crowded street. He didn't know what kind of game Kaiba was up to, but he was not about to let it ruin his relationship with Tea. He was not going to be a part of a Kaiba scheme.

He had allowed this to go on far enough.

He ignored the pounding in his chest and fluttering of his heart as he looked at Kaiba Corp building from afar. He fingered the card in his pocket, his steps slowing as he reminded himself of all the reasons WHY he needed to STOP...whatever it was Kaiba was doing. The man was a master at mind games, and in the back of Yugi's mind he knew that he had already lost this game.

Yugi may have always won at a game of Duel Monsters, but Kaiba never lost at a game of words and manipulation.

It never even crossed his mind that he may have played right into Kaiba's hands.


	4. Chapter 4

**Sorry for the wait. I had to move, work, clean my apartment and I still have no internet T.T This chapter sets up the rest of the story so I hope you guys like it!**

* * *

**Chapter Four**

Kaiba was the perfect illusion of stoic apathy the moment he turned his eyes to Yugi standing in the doorway. Amethyst eyes were narrowed, watching, waiting for what his opponent was going to do. That fact that Kaiba's guards didn't stop him told the truth; Kaiba has expected Yugi's presence, and suddenly he was unsure of what he was doing himself.

"Yugi, what a surprise to see you here."

Condescending; mocking; satisfied.

Yugi narrowed his eyes even more, but ignored Kaiba's teasing, knowing tone.

"Stop it Kaiba," Yugi said darkly, only vaguely noticing just how much he was sounding like Yami with each day. The ferocity of his tone only added to the effect. Yugi, for once, was angry.

But Kaiba merely raised a brow, a small smirk twitching on his face before he stood up from his desk, walking forward with long, slow steps. Yugi stood his ground, his eyes meeting Kaiba's intense gaze head on as he always did. But he was not expecting to hear Kaiba's next words.

"She's only with you because she can't be with him."

Yugi's face changed from angry to surprised.

"What?" he asked after a moment once Kaiba stopped walking, only a foot separating them from each other.

"Don't play coy with me Yugi. You know as well as I that it was the other you she desired. You were her second choice." Yugi watched in added confusion as Kaiba's serious face became a cross between amusement and arrogance. "But I suppose it is only fair, since she is was your second choice. Isn't that right Yugi?"

Suddenly Yugi remembered what had driven him to Kaiba's office in the first place. Seto Kaiba was a master of word manipulation, and if Yugi had been anyone else he may have fallen for it with how smooth and even the taller mans demeanor was.

But at times Kaiba's intentions are hard to see, and Yugi was much more predictable to the young CEO than he believed. It was a game that Yugi could not even hope to win in the end.

"My second choice? As far as I knew Tea was my only choice. So stop playing whatever sick game you're playing Kaiba. I have done nothing to deserve it. I've managed to overlook a lot of things you have done, have even forgiven a few of them, but this is too far. So just...stop it!"

Yugi realized how desperate he sounded; he ignored how he seemed to be pleading for Kaiba's words to stop, like there was an underline truth to them that Yugi did not want to hear.

He refused to listen to the little (disillusion) voice that only seemed to show up when Kaiba was around

"Duel me right here and right now and if you win I will stop."

Yugi blinked in surprise. "What are you after?"

Kaiba smiled a slow, predatory smile that had Yugi's blood rising before he could convince himself that he didn't feel a thing for his rival. His body seemed to say otherwise. He shifted slightly, Kaiba's blue eyes following his every movement.

"You will be my slave for a whole week. You will work here when you're not at the shop, and you will tell no one where you are and what you are doing. Do you agree to these terms? Or will you run like a coward?"

"Kaiba, Yami may have been helping me but I have beaten you before. I'll do it again if it makes you stop with this sick game your playing just because I..."

Yugi stopped dead is tracks, barely managing to cover up the blush that threatened to expose just what he thought of the particular memory that led to their confrontation. Kaiba let out a low hum, his eyes flashing like blue fire embers before he turned his back to Yugi and once more set down at his desk, his face in his typical cold and uncaring expression.

Yugi watched in silence as he put his cards on his organized desk before meeting Yugi's eyes. A simple raised brow was all that Yugi needed to get the message. Kaiba was literally going to duel Yugi in his office, just them, no holograms.

Yugi pulled his cards out of his belt holder that he always wore (old habit) and made his way to the chair on the other side of Kaiba's desk.

He sat down with a plump, ignoring the amusement on Kaiba's face.

And then their duel began.

Yugi quickly realized that this duel was different. There were no cruel, cocky comments from Kaiba, only an intense silence and a confidence that he would win. Every move that Kaiba made was perfect, sure, and every move that Yugi made seemed sloppy and full of holes that Kaiba took advantage of each time.

He dominated Yugi in every way; telling the smaller male something with each move that broke Yugi down just a little more. And when his life points dropped to zero Yugi remained still, silent.

He had lost...he had made every mistake he was told not to make. He played like an armature...and it was like he did it on purpose. So many choices he could have made. He didn't even bring his Dark Magician onto the field, and he had him in his hand almost the whole game.

Yugi couldn't breathe, the duel playing over in his head again and again as he searched for the message that seemed clear as day and yet was coded in a language he couldn't understand.

He felt as if his whole life, the very foundation of his existence, was falling down around him and it...didn't scare him the way it should have. The thought of Tea only being with him because she couldn't have Yami (a thought he often had) didn't seem to hurt him like he knew it should.

The thought of being Kaiba's slave...

It shouldn't have excited him to the point that he forgot all his dueling skills and practically gave Kaiba the game. And the worst part was he didn't even realize it at the time. He may not have said it, but his dueling told Kaiba what Yugi was incapable of admitting to himself.

"You always told me that when you have something to duel for, and that when you put faith in the heart of the cards, that you will never lose. This time Yugi, I had something to gain and everything to lose."

Yugi blinked in surprised at Kaiba's words, and for the first time he completely met his eyes.

Yes, he was still the same old cold, apathetic, guarded Kaiba. But Yugi could see something in his eyes, something softer, worn and tried. For a moment Yugi just let the small flicker of emotion in Kaiba's eyes wash over him. He was a man who looked as if he fought a huge battle before finally laying down and accepting that the outcome is unchangeable.

Somehow in the years that passed by Kaiba had changed without any of them realizing just how much. He had been away, licking his wounds and coming to terms with whatever gave him a softer look. Kaiba was still Kaiba, but he had finally put his heart back together.

"Why a week?" Yugi whispered after a moment.

"A week is all I need to show you what I've been forced to accept," was Kaiba's cryptic reply.


End file.
